


Some Secret are Best Kept Hidden

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose goes to yell at her boyfriend only to realise maybe he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Secret are Best Kept Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12: Familiar

“Familiar place, don’t you think?” Albus whispered.   
  
Rose looked over to see if he was joking, but only saw confusion in his eyes.   
  
“Albus, are you drunk or something? We’re at Score’s favorite hiding spot.” Rose said, talking slowly, as she would talking to a child.   
  
At that, Albus turned to his cousin, struggling to remember.   
  
“Are you trying to tell me he Obliviated you? I’m going to kill him this time.” Rose said, before leaving her cousin standing alone, while she all but ran to find her boyfriend.   
  
*  
  
“What did you do to Albus?” she hissed at him when she found him in the library.   
  
“Rose, calm down. He saw us last night! He was looking for me, so he naturally came looking for me in my favorite hiding spot in school. Do you really want your cousin walking around with that image in his head?” Scorpius explained, trying to reason with his girlfriend.   
  
He was right; she didn’t want that.   
  
“Alright, okay, sorry I doubted you. Let me go fix things.”   
  
That was all Rose said, before she ran back to Albus.   
  
“Well, I was wrong. Of course it isn’t his spot.”   
  
Some secrets were best kept hidden.


End file.
